


История одной реснички

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан по истории, рассказанной Джаредом на Creation Con 2007 in Chicago, о том, как Дженсен потянулся смахнуть ресничку с его лица, и только в последний момент понял, что делает.<br/>Перевод <a href="http://runedgirl.livejournal.com/23171.html">"The Eyelash Effect"</a>, автор runedgirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одной реснички

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: 80 миль в час  
> Бонус: [ссылка](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKKveWPiC74) на Ютуб. Клип так и называется – The Eyelash Story.

***

Сутки назад стоять на кухне Дженсена, пить пиво, болтать казалось самым обыкновенным занятием. Но из-за того, что в индийском ресторане в Ванкувере, Канада, одному актеру упала ресничка на щеку, все вдруг изменилось.

Отмотаем на три часа назад. Они сидят в баре, ждут, когда освободится столик, болтают, попивают пиво, все в пределах нормы. Все абсолютно нормально. И вдруг все меняется, потому что Дженсен делает то, что для него является вполне себе нормой – протягивает руку, чтобы снять ресничку со щеки Джареда. И Джаред поступает как Джаред, он просто спокойно сидит и ждет. Все же парни так делают, правда? Ну вот они же парни, и так делают, значит, и все парни так тоже поступают. Только почему-то женщина, сидящая рядом с Дженсеном, начинает улыбаться, как только понимает, что тот собирается сделать. И мужчина рядом с Джаредом в ужасе распахивает глаза. Бармен опускает голову, пытаясь сдержать усмешку, и вся вселенная вдруг кричит им, что они делают что-то не то, что-то «ненормальное». И тогда Дженсен застывает. И осознает пару вещей.

Во-первых, ничего это не нормально, если парень протягивает руку и нежно смахивает ресничку со щеки своего лучшего друга.

Во-вторых, совсем не нормально понимать это в самый последний момент.

В-третьих, наверное, это тоже не совсем нормально, что когда они дурачатся на съемках, Дженсену обычно приходится отходить куда-нибудь, чтобы поправить кое-что и немного э-э… успокоиться. Он всегда списывал это просто на физиологию, все-таки какое никакое, а трение. Это же как утренний стояк. В конце концов, он же парень, а такое у парней случается постоянно. У всех. Все время. Внезапно ему приходит в голову, что, может, он зря так думал.

Ну и, в-четвертых, уж точно не нормально, что когда он находит время для своей правой руки, он думает о Джареде, как тот это делает, о чем думает в процессе. Наверное, о Сэнди, и вообще надо бы переменить тему и попытаться представить себе что-нибудь другое, а не кончать, по-прежнему думая о Джареде.

Все эти мысли проносятся в голове у Дженсена за ту секунду, пока его рука зависает в воздух перед лицом Джареда. А ещё он замечает, что тот как-то странно на него смотрит, как будто в ожидании и, ой-ей, даже наклонился, чтобы Дженсену было легче дотянуться.

В этот момент и Джаред приходит в себя, смотрит на замершего Дженсена, бросает взгляды по сторонам на улыбающуюся женщину, бармена, ошарашенного соседа и отодвигается. Задумчиво рассматривает свое пиво и кашляет, пытаясь сделать вид, будто все в порядке, и реально понимая, что хреново у него это получается. 

К счастью, подходит официантка с известием, что их столик освободили. Они вдвоем хватают бутылки, впопыхах допивают пиво и решительно шагают к своим местам. За столиком они для вида утыкаются в меню, хотя оба знают, чего хотят.

Это точно, оба знают, чего хотят.

Теперь промотаем вперед на два часа. Джаред, как обычно, подбрасывает Дженсена домой. Дженсен колеблется – а вот это уже не как обычно – и приглашает Джареда заглянуть. И Дженсен что, краснеет? В скудном свете лампочек над гаражом точно не поймешь.

Дженсен идет к холодильнику и достает два пива, вручает одно Джареду без лишних вопросов. Только вот открывашка куда-то затерялась.

– Наклонись, – говорит Джаред.

Дженсен подпрыгивает:

– Что???

– Наклонись, вон она, – уточняет Джаред, – а ты о чем подумал?

– Я? Я ни о чем, – Дженсен открывает свою бутылку и тянется, чтобы взять пиво Джареда. И, понимая, что он опять делает, резко подается назад.

– Кажется, нам надо кое-что обсудить, – замечает Джаред.

– Неа, мужики ничего не обсуждают.

– Точно, а ещё они воняют, рыгают и «не танцуют».

Дженсен, игнорируя сарказм в голосе друга, делает глоток, затем громко рыгает, чтобы показать Джареду, кто здесь прав.

– А вот мы поговорим, – тихо произносит Джаред.

– Ладно, поговорим, – идет на попятную Дженсен, – и о чем мы поговорим?

– О моем стояке.

Дженсен выплевывает пиво чуть ли не в лицо Джареду.

– О чем?

Джаред выглядит как-то подозрительно. Дженсен шепотом, как будто кто-то ещё может их услышать, уточняет:

– Что, прямо сейчас?

– Да, прямо сейчас. И до ресторана.

– Ого.

– И потом в машине.

– Ого.

– И на съемках.

– Ого.

– И…

– Так, хватит! Картина мне ясна, – и это самая правдивая мысль, которую прозвучала из его уст за сегодняшний вечер, потому что Дженсен уже точно представляет себе эту картинку. В самых ярких красках.

– Уже ходил к врачу? – пытается разрядить обстановку Дженсен.

– Очень смешно. Давай ты не будешь сейчас корчить из себя Дина.

– Ладно.

– Ну?

– Ну-у?

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – в голосе Джареда звучит что-то среднее между раздражением и неуверенностью.

– Ну, отпираться у меня все равно сейчас не получится… – Дженсен многозначительно замолкает.

– Не получится? Ты что, тоже..?

– Ага.

– О…

Они оба принимаются рассматривать собственную обувь. Обувь это ведь вообще важное достижение современной цивилизации, почему бы на нее не посмотреть?

– И что тогда это значит? – наконец отрывается от собственных кроссовок Джаред, – ну, ты понимаешь. Ты, например, слышал когда-нибудь, чтобы кто-нибудь из твоих знакомых, ну… это…

– Хотел бы залезть в штаны к своему другу? – заканчивает за него Дженсен.

– Ну да.

– Нет.

– Мда...

– Ну тогда ты, я… мы с тобой… того самого? 

– Получается, того самого, – подтверждает Джаред.

– И что теперь?

Они потерянно смотрят друг на друга, не зная, куда девать руки, взгляд, чувствуя себя неловко. После таких признаний – в любви ли, во взаимном влечении – так всегда и бывает. Через какое-то время оба приходят к одинаковым выводам.

– Теперь мы должны трахнуться? – Джаред всегда отличался практичным подходом к вещам.

– А это не испортит красоту момента? – отчасти шутя, а отчасти всерьез спрашивает Дженсен.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе цветы подарил и коробку конфет? – уточняет Джаред.

– Нет, придурок, это было бы глупо, – по лицу Дженсена видно, что он пытается себе это представить.

– Ну, тогда можно того, поцеловаться, что ли, – предлагает Джаред.

– Ну можно… – соглашается Дженсен.

Они синхронно кивают друг другу и… и продолжают стоять на своих местах, никто не решается сделать первый шаг.

– Ведем себя как девчонки, – говорит Дженсен.

Джаред молчит и не отрицает.

– Мы слишком много думаем.

Джаред согласно кивает.

– Давай на счет «три»?

– Точно! – радостно поддерживает Джаред.

– Раз… два…

Джаред поднимает руку, останавливая Дженсена.

– А на «три» или после «трех»?

– На счет «три».

– Понял, – Джаред делает сосредоточенное лицо, как будто готовится поймать мяч в воротах.

– Придурок!

– Считай давай!

– Раз… два… три…

Джаред бросается вперед и ударяется зубами о незакрытый рот Дженсена.

– Ай! – ойкает Дженсен.

– Ты же сказал на счет «три», – оправдывается Джаред.

– Ладно, меняем установку. После «трех». Готов?

– Всегда готов.

– Раз… два… три… – никто не двигается с места, – э-э… три-и? – повторяет Дженсен.

– Я знаю, что «три». Ты сказал: после «трех», – поясняет Джаред.

– Ну так после «трех», а не после-после «трех»! – не выдерживает Дженсен.

– Кажется, нам нужен подробный план действий.

– Мы же не на прогоне сцены.

– Это как посмотреть. Зато так будет проще, – говорит Джаред.

– Понял. Где камера, куда смотреть? – подхватывает идею Дженсен.

– Нет камеры, – остужает его энтузиазм Джаред.

– Да, точно, мы же не на съемках.

– Может, ещё Кима позовем?

– Ага, и что скажем? Слушай, у нас тут такое дело, не можешь подъехать и поставить нам сцену первого перепиха?

– А что, он согласится, – улыбается Джаред, и Дженсен тоже не может сдержать улыбку. Они принимаются смеяться, представляя, как Ким это будет делать.

– «Больше страсти, парни!» – пародирует Дженсен.

– «Дженсен, опять у нас с тобой проблемы», – подхватывает Джаред, стараясь передать кимовские интонации.

– «Да расстегивай ты уже его рубашку, Джаред!» – все еще смеясь, продолжает Дженсен.

Вдруг они перестают смеяться, и замолкают, пытаясь справиться с дыханием, – это из-за смеха? или все-таки нет? – Джаред протягивает руку и, просунув палец между двумя пуговицами рубашки, притягивает Дженсена поближе.

– Это была просьба? – спрашивает Джаред.

– Это был приказ, – хрипло отвечает Дженсен, понимая вдруг, что с трудом выговаривает слова. Джаред вопросительно наклоняет голову, и Дженсен осознает, что он только что сказал, – ну ты же знаешь, Ким же… никогда не просит, он только приказывает… я и вот…

– Дженсен.

– Да?

– Заткнись и поцелуй меня.

Джаред притягивает Дженсена еще ближе, и тому приходится посмотреть вверх. Непривычный для него угол. А затем Дженсен чувствует губы, губы Джареда. На самом деле, даже рот Джареда. Он просто, ну, большой. И к такому Дженсен не привык тоже. Не привык к жесткости двухдневной щетины другого парня, хотя в ней нет ничего удивительного. Он фиксирует все эти странности, пока их губы медленно встречаются и пока он пытается привыкнуть к этому новому, что сейчас происходит между ними, новому, отличному от того, что было между ними два этих года. А потом он забывает о каких-либо сравнениях. Нежность сменяется любопытством и почти сразу же желанием, и Дженсен, не глядя, обвивает Джареда за шею и крепко держит, и хрен он сейчас его отпустит, и рука Джареда опускается ему на волосы, а вторая на спину, еще ниже, ниже, еще ниже, в карман дженсовых джинс…

Не отрывая губ, Дженсен бормочет: 

– По карманам моим шаришь?

– За задницу тебя лапаю.

– И как?

– Необычно. Странно.

– Все вообще странно.

– Точно.

Она замечают, что вместо поцелуев опять занялись разговорами. В конце концов, это их работа – задавать вопросы, анализировать действительность, пытаться понять происходящее.

– Прекращаем? – неуверенно спрашивает Джаред, совсем не жаждая услышать ответ, если этот ответ – «да».

– Да.

Джаред поникает. Он отодвигается и кивает:

– Ты прав. Все странно, непонятно, – он хлопает Дженсена по груди знакомым жестом, как раньше, хотя теперь и этот жест не кажется ему уже таким нормальным, – я пошел?

– Ну иди, – говорит Дженсен.

Джаред отворачивается и идет к двери, боясь сказать еще что-нибудь или сделать, а даже если и сказать, то он не знает, что говорить, и не уверен – комок в горле, ну точно как девчонка – что позорно не прохрипит это что-то.

– И куда ты пошел? – доносится сзади.

– Ты… ты сказал, что надо… прекращать…

– Сказал.

– Вот я и…

– К кровати иди, она удобнее, – Дженсен кивает в противоположном направлении, в сторону спальни, и хитро улыбается. И только что один кивок и одна улыбка изменили понятие «нормально» в этой вселенной.

 

Конец


End file.
